User blog:CNSavidge/ MY Wishlist
With Outfits and chance of making game. ratchet - Ratchet and Clank /all outfits from games easy right/ High Chance Crash - Crash Bandicoot/ tag team racing outfits that works/ High Chance Jak - Jak and Daxter /outfits 1/2/prison outfit/3/X racing/ CONFIRMED Cole McGrath - Infamous outfits 1/2 + alt/ CONFIRMED Sack boy - little big planet /outfits DLCs would make them money on outfits/ High Chance Spyro - spyro idk for outfits/ he's PURPLE dragon change colors used to be possible they might if possible do that./ Medium Chances Torn - Jak And Daxter /only one outfit/low Chance Ashelin Praxis - Jak And Daxter/ idk for outfit/ Low Chance Sig - Jak And Daxter/ one outfit/ Medium Chance Rayman - Rayman/ apparently slightly different Rayman 3 outfits were beast/ High or Medium Chance Snake - Solid Gear Metal/ whatever they did in sbbb idk/ High Chance CPT. Qwark - Ratchet and Clank/ different colors idk/ Low or Medium Chance Dr.neferous - Ratchet and Clank/ idk/ Medium Chance Clockwerk - Sly Cooper /idk / Low Chance but would be BOSS Baron Praxis - Jak And Daxter/ what he wears/ Very Low Chance Murray - Sly Cooper outfits Sly1/sly2-3/4/High Chance or should be same 4 Bentley and Carmelita Bentley - Sly Cooper outfits Safari/normal Carmelita - Sly Cooper/same clothes so with mask and her in Canada jean bison Mugshot - Sly Cooper/pilot and wife eater outfits/ Low Chance BALLIN though Panda King - Sly Cooper/I'm not sure if it changed/ Low Chance Charlie Cutter - Uncharted / only one /High Chance Chloe Frazer - Uncharted/uncharted outfits all of these cuz I'm too lazy /High Chance Victor Sullivan - Uncharted/ High Chance Tenzin - Uncharted / Medium Chance Elena Fisher - Uncharted / High Chance Salim - Uncharted /Medium Chance Zoran Lazarvic - Uncharted / Medium Chance Crunch Bandicoot - Crash /Crash tag team racing outfits / Low Chance Joel - The Last Of Us / IDK outfits / High Chance Sack boy - LBP / idk colors other ETC. / High Chance Sora - Kingdom of hearts. /IDK / High chance Cloud - Final Fanasty 7 ya f*** that crap/ what he wore /high chance he is a boss MegaMan - MegaMan - different colors / medium chance not fat please what was that PacMan - PacMan - different colors / Medium chance Any assassins creed man - assassins creed / medium chance Mortal combat characters - mortal kombat / medium chance Scorpian haven't played it enough. Street Fighter characters - Street Fighter / high chance mostly just Ryu and Ken. Tekken characters - tekken / High Chance Dimtri - Sly Cooper / Diving Suit /Medium chance Johnny Gat - Saints Row / 1&2&3 and his suit for outfits /Low Chance for all Saints row Characters Carlos - Saints row2 Shaundi - Saints Row 2&3 outfits Protagnist- Saints row Default outfits Pierce - Saints Row 1,2&3 outfits Dex - Saints Row 1 Julius Little - Saints Row 1&2 he appeared in a secret mission in SR2 Killbane - SR3 Suit Wrestling outfits Angel Delmuarte - SR3 sweat gear wrestling outfit Oleg Kirrlov - SR3 Zimos - SR3 he's litterally a PIMP The Dewynter Sisters - SR3 Kia - SR3 Nyte Blade/ Josh Birk - SR3 in love with shaundi Burt Renyolds - SR3 Prof. genki - SR3 Mareo - SR2 The General - SR2 Mr.Sunshine - SR2 Troy - Saints Row/ Cop and Gang member Narc dude - NARC Kessler - InFamous KG bot jak 3 Metal head variations like poke-mon trainer jak 2 and 3 Ratchet and clank one eyed things from the 3rd one Krimizon Guard Solider Jak 2 & 3 Any Gang Member in Saints Row Grunts FEEL FREE 2 ASK QUESTIONS Category:Blog posts